Wait here I'll be right back kora
by LeRen-Jaeger05
Summary: Lal and Colonnello had an arguement and the Ninth sents him on a mission; how will they able to make out their arguement?


Wait here; I'll be Right Back, kora…..

Lal Mirch and Colonnello was sent on a mission by the ninth Boss of the Vongola but before they take it….

"Lal Mirch… I told you! It's for your safety!" Colonnello said seriously.

"Why would you even worry of my life over YOUR life? Colonnello, I am a Mafioso too! I can work things on my own! .OUTSIDER'S HE-" Lal was cut off when Colonnello's lips touched hers. Lal's eyes widen and her face was slowly tinted pink. When they pulled back…

"Wh-what was that for! Wh-"And that's when the ninth boss went.

"Lal Mirch? Colonnello? Are you together now?" The ninth boss of Vongola, Timoteo, said.

"N-No, Ninth! W-We didn't!" Lal Mirch raised her hands in confusion. Her cheeks lightly tinted pink.

"Ninth." Colonnello called seriously. The ninth boss just raised an eyebrow "What is it, Colonnello?" The ninth boss asked.

"I'll be taking the mission without Lal." Colonnello said seriously. Lal's eyes widened. "Colonnello…." Lal thought.

"Okay… If that's what you say so…. I know you didn't want Lal to be harmed in this mission, right?" The ninth boss said. Colonnello just nodded and Timoteo left. As he closed the door Colonnello quickly pushed their lips together. Lal's eyes softened and started to tear up. As Colonnello noticed this, he pulled back. And now Lal is completely crying. Colonnello's eyes widened. He never heard or saw Lal cry she did see but just a sob.

"L-Lal… Why're…." Colonnello asked.

"Tell me one thing, Colonnello…" Lal said. Now sobbing.

"What is it?" Colonnello asked.

"Do you…. L-like… Me?" Lal asked back. Colonnello just turned his head away.

"Colonnello! Answer me! Colonnello!" Lal shook Colonnello's shoulders. Colonnello didn't answer. He didn't know what to answer… Because she found out what's his feelings for her.

"**NO."** Colonnello said and turned away...Preparing for his mission. Leaving Lal behind… Crying…

"Colonnello….." To be honest, It was a week before his mission. So, she decided to just ignore him or avoid him at all… For the sake of her own heartbreak.

*THREE DAYS BEFORE MISSION*

Lal Mirch avoided Colonnello with all she got… But still… They have something planning for both of them since the Arcobaleno knew the news… Which is…...

*Colonnello's side*

Colonnello was walking down the hallway of the Vongola Mansion until….

"Oi! Let me go! Urmff!" The blonde was cut off when a towel was covering his mouth. But he still can see.

"Bring him to the training room of the tenth boss's Vongola Mansion" A woman said. Colonnello's eyes was now blindfolded as he recognize the voice

"That's! That's Lal!" Colonnello muffled out words to recognize him but was punched by Lal on the head. Making him unconscious. That's when 'Lal' resurface to Viper.

"So where's my money?" He asked greedily.

"I'll give it to you later, Viper." Reborn said.

"I'm not Viper… I'm Mammon." Viper corrected

"Don't be loud, idiot! You make Colonnello wake up!" Reborn shushed.

"I'll pay later, I promise! Just don't wake him up or our plan will ruin!" Reborn warned. Viper went silent.

Viper and Reborn removed the towel on an unconscious Colonnello in his big mouth which made Colonnello awake. He noticed that his mouth is free so he spoke.

"Oi! Where am I? kora!"

*Lal's side

"Lal." Reborn called her seriously.

"What."

"Colonnello's been captured." Hearing this made Lal's eyes widen.

"WH-What?" Lal turn around.

"Dame-Tsuna said he was captured by an unknown family whom he said it was an alliance of the Cavallone Family." Reborn explained.

"He's still weak." Lal commented.

"You weren't going to rescue your coward-of-a-trainee?" Reborn questioned.

"… … By myself…" Lal muttered. Reborn nodded and pull his fedora down.

"Your decision."

*Later

"Colonnello!" Lal yelled.

"Lal…" Colonnello muttered weakly. Lal's eyes widen and readied her pistols.

"Colonnello…"

*Moments later

"Colonnello!" Lal almost tear up when she saw him.

"Lal… T… There's a note in there…" Colonnello noted weakly Lal read the note and said…

'Lal,

Reborn maybe gave you a damn wrong

Information. Colonnello wasn't captured. We kidnap him and he said he wanted to get you and Colonnello get together and be okay and he's going to damn pay me later.

Viper. '

'Damn you Reborn you're going to pay the hell outta this…' Lal thought evilly then she returns her gaze back at Colonnello

"Colonnello. You alright?" Lal asked while she removed the blindfold. Colonnello opened his eyes and his vision is blurry. Then he recognizes a blue hair in front of him.

"L-Lal?" Colonnello asked. The answer he got was a…...

Slap!

"You're weak! Why did you let yourself be kidnapped? You let your guard down!" Lal scolded him. He only looked at the ground.

"Lal-"

"You made me worried! Why did you let your guard down! I…"

"Lal…"

"Then you insisted on going to a mission by yourself without me and letting your guard down! I told you before; you were dying because of that!" Lal yelled with all her might to look like she was a Spartan again.

Now that his vision is normal now, he could clearly see Lal now so he leaned down and kissed her again and Lal quickly and roughly pushed him off

"You are doing your sick joke again…" Lal commented. Colonnello still holding her wrist and looked sourly at the ground.

"I'm sorry." Colonnello said. Lal raised an eyebrow at this.

"Huh? What for?" Lal questioned.

"A-about… The last day… But I'm still taking the mission myself… Will you accept it? I promise I won't let my guard down…" Colonnello said. Now facing her with Lal now looked at the ground. Lal bit her lower lip. She regreted what actually happens now…

"Do you trust me?" Colonnello asked. Now grinning. Lal looked up at him with wide eyes and pink cheeks.

"WH-What?" She asked unconsciously; He only grinned wider and chuckled lightly.

"I'm telling you, do you trust me?" Colonnello asked again.

"WH- What are you saying?" Lal questioned again.

"If you trust me, it means you love me and… I love you too, you know…" That sentence made Lal cry and hugged Colonnello tightly.

"Yes… You can take the mission yourself… Just promise not to let your guard down, okay?" Lal said and hugged him even tighter.

"And… I love you too…" Lal added with a smile. Colonnello smiled back.

"Let's go back, okay?" Colonnello asked again; Lal nodded and she passed out.

"Lal?" Shake. No response.

"Oi! Lal!" Shake harder, no response.

Because of that, Colonnello carried Lal bridal style back to the headquarters.

*Later

"I'm taking the mission without Lal… She merely accepts it…" Colonnello explained. The boss nodded.

"Lal is worried about you that's why she didn't let you." The boss muttered.

'True.' Colonnello said to himself.

"Well, head off to mission after two days."

"Yes, sir."

-END-

**A/N: I pretty know I failed because they are TOO ooc…. Bear with me! Sorry for the late publish…. I PLANNED to publish this yesterday but it all went to shit…. Oh well…**

**Review and arigatou minna!**


End file.
